ogamefandomcom-20200223-history
Galaxy view
When you select the Galaxy tab on the Menu, you are taken to Galaxy View. On this screen you will see two boxes at the top with numbers and arrow buttons either side of each box. The box on the left corresponds to the current Galaxy you are viewing, and on the right to the current Solar System. The arrows may be used to view a solar system or galaxy next to the current one. Alternately you can input specific galaxy and solar system Coordinates to view that solar system. Beneath these is a table which is divided into several columns showing all the planets in the current solar system. OLD DESIGN: Note that every time you enter a galaxy view, OGame implicitly sends out an Espionage Probe to gather information about galaxies. To view a solar system other than your own will cost you 10 Deuterium but you will not be notified. NEW DESIGN: Every time you change solar system or galaxy 10 Deuterium is spent and you will not be notified. Espionage probes are not sent in the new design. The Slot column shows the planets position in the solar system. Next to this is the Planet column showing you a picture of the planet. The Name column contains the name of the planet and if there has been any recent activity. The activity will be noted in brackets next to the name. An Activity star (an asterisk, *) is shown next to the planet's name on the galaxy view of any player who views the planet's solar system if there has been account activity in the last fifteen minutes. Beyond fifteen minutes and up to fifty-nine minutes, the time since last activity is displayed next to the planet's name on the Galaxy View. After one hour of inactivity, the Activity star or time since last activity is removed. "Activity" means that one of the following has happened in the last 15 minutes: *a fleet has arrived at the planet; *a fleet has left the planet; *the planet has been spied on; *the planet has just had a battle fought on it; *the player has looked at the overview screen on that planet; *a building has been built on the planet. Harvesting a planet's debris field does not create activity on that planet. If a planet has a Moon around it, then this will be shown by a picture of the moon in next column, holding your mouse over the moon will show various actions which can be taken. If a planet has a Debris Field around it, then it will appear in the debris column. Holding your mouse over the debris field will show you what resources are in the field. The next column contains the username of the player, and some information about their status. A blue name with a (v) means the player is in vacation mode. A red name with an (s) indicates a stronger player, (n) denotes a player who is a newbie that you cannot attack. A light gray name with an (i) means 7 to 27 days of inactivity and a dark gray name with an (I) means that the player is inactive for 28 or more days. Holding your mouse over the player's name will display a list of actions for that player. The player's Alliance Tag will be shown in the next column. A space here means the player does not belong to any Alliance. Holding your mouse over the alliance tag will display a list of actions for that alliance. The final columns contains three icons which allow you to take various actions. Clicking on the eye will send Espionage Probe on an Espionage mission to that planet. How many are sent depends on what you set on the Options screen. Note that you can also send probes through the Fleet screen (thus potentially avoiding to spend 10 Deuterium for the view of the Solar System). Clicking on the envelope will allow you to send a Message to the player who owns that planet. Clicking on the body shape will allow you to send a Buddy Request to the player who owns that planet. See Also *Account activity *Destroyed planet *Galaxy Category: Gameplay